Valley Of Kings
by MugOfAtmosphere
Summary: [McCreeXReader] You meet a man who styles himself in a way that's not your favorite. But he has a pretty positive beaming personality so why not give him a shot?
1. Farm Fresh

You found yourself inside a shop that was selling western and farming products. Your friends had brought you in, as they needed a few supplies for their farm and now you were stuck pushing their cart around. As they muddled around a stand trying to sell off a product like an information commercial, you puttered over to a spot selling cowboy hats and clothing of the sorts. You chuckled to yourself as you looked at them. Cowboy gear wasn't your thing and you thought of it as a halloween type thing.

"Amusing they're selling costumes for halloween already…" you looked at yourself in the mirror with a cowboy hat on and swinging on what you assumed was a blanket used as a cape. You gave yourself finger pistols in the mirror and started laughing at yourself.

"Well don't you look mighty fine. Enjoying yourself?" a voice spoke near you and you turned your head to see a man who placed himself in a spot so you weren't able to spot him in the mirror.

"Oh yeah definitely. Thinkin' about maybe being a cowboy for halloween." you gave him a friendly smile. He laughed and moved closer, adjusting the serape you had on.

"By the way, you wear a serape like this." he grinned down at you as he adjusted it over your shoulders.

"Ohhh…" you looked down to watch his hands work on fixing it "So this is a serape? I thought it was a blanket." this caused him to laugh loudly, hanging his head as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh no, it's a serape. Also that hat is way too big for you." he took the hat off your head and grabbed another more your size and plopped it on your head. He took a step back, a finger and thumb on his chin. He nodded approval and held a hand out to you.

" I'm Jesse McCree, pleasure to meet ya…" he waited for you to place your own name into his sentence. You reached out and grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"[F/Name] [L/Name]. Pleasure to meet you as well, Jesse." you gave him a bright smile as you brought your hand back and took off the hat and serape.

"So you seem a bit out of place here. What brings you into a store like this?" McCree leaned on a rack of clothes,crossing one foot over the other.

"Ah, my friend. They're shopping to get supplies for their farm. I'm assuming you're here to resupply your stock of cowboy hats and...serapes is what they're called?" You gestured over to your friend who was still admiring the product being sold off in the aisle.

"Yup, you got the name right. And is there somethin' wrong if I am resupplying my style?" you giggled at his response and shook your head.

"No, nothing's wrong with it. If it's your thing, it's your thing. I'm just not into the whole cowboy attire thing." it was quiet between you two for a few moments before Jesse took out his phone and handed it over to you.

"Mind sharing your number? I'd love to keep chatting but obviously I can't think of small talk and I gotta head back to work soon." you took his phone and went into his contacts, seeing odd names but ignoring that and adding your own in.

"Text me and let me know it's you so I have your number as well, Jesse!" you beamed up at him and handed back his phone. He took it back and tipped his hat.

"I'll message you later then. See you later, [Name]." and with that he left out of your view.


	2. Snacks and Movies

You remember it being late at night. The sun had been down for hours and you had been asleep since the sun went down due to a long day of helping your friend on their farm. Not that you minded. It was extra pay and it was great to spend a day with your friend and the others they had help.

A buzz woke you from your slumber and you turned your phone screen one, regretting it immediately. You hissed at the light and floundered about as you turned the screen light down. The phone kept buzzing, meaning someone was calling you. With phone in hand, you rolled to the side and looked at the clock. 1130pm. With a glare you looked at your phone to see who would be calling this late. The phone read Jesse and with a sigh you answered it. If it was anyone else you would have let it ring.

"Hey [Name]. I know it's late but I was wonderin' if you were busy?" his voice was immediate to you answering. All you did was respond with a sleepy hum.

"Oh Jeeze, I didn't wake ya did I?"

"Mmmhmm.." you rubbed your eyes trying to wake yourself up.

"I'll ya get back to sleep then, I'm sorry [Name]." quickly you sat up as he was about to hang up.

"No wait what's up I'm up now." your sentence ended in a light, sleepy hum.

"Ah just, a long day. Mind if I come over just fer the company?"

"Of course, Jesse." You smiled at the phone sleepily. It had been a while since you met Jesse and you two had become friends. But him asking to come over was a first now. He had never been to your house and anytime you two did anything you'd go shopping or have lunch out in town.

"Is something the matter?" you asked after a moment.

"Ah, I'd rather… talk about it in person? Are you alright with that?"

You nodded into the phone.

"[Name?]"

"Oh shit, yeah sorry. I'll text you my address and combo to get in. I'm feeling too lazy to get out of bed. Do you need anything like snacks or?" you asked, laying back and stretching.

"I can buy snacks on the way if that's what you're suggesting?" Jessie asked.

"I mean sure I have Netflix and Hulu and some movies that we can watch in the background as we chat." you suggested.

"Sounds lovely. I'll be there in a bit, [Name]."

It had been about an hour when you felt your bed dip on one side. Opening your eyes slightly you saw Jesse next to you. Sitting up, you rubbed your eyes again and gave him a smile.

"Hey sleepy head." he rubbed your head and held up some bags "I got snacks"

"Good." you reached to the bedside table and grabbed the tv remote "you took off your damn boots right?" Jesse laughed and removed his serape, setting it on the floor with the bags of snacks. You turned on some obscure comedy on Netflix and made yourself comfortable on one side while Jesse did the same on the other.

"So what's got you so riled this late at night?" you looked over at your friend who was putting some of the snacks on the bed between you both. Jessie had a look of conflict on his face that eventually subsided.

"Work I guess."

"And what about work, Jessie? You can't just leave it at that." he handed you a flavored water, one of your favorites.

"I...uh...ya see it's kind of like hero work I guess. I used to be part of a gang and now I'm part of Overwatch." this was the most the man really opened up about himself to you. You knew his basic personality and what he enjoys and dislikes but you didn't know his line of work or anything relating.

"Well damn, Overwatch? That's impressive." you nodded, reaching over to one of the bags of chips he brought.

"Ha, thanks. Still, as skilled as I am behind a gun. It's still nerve wrecking when teammates get hurt or die or someone innocent is hurt or dies while trying to save them." you figured he came by tonight because of something serious happening.

"Did someone get hurt or ...did someone…" you paused, afraid to say it.

"Yeah, someone I was trying to rescue didn't make it through the mission…" his voice trailed off and you reached over, placing a supporting and reassuring hand on his arm.

He gave you a weak smile and took off his hat, dropping it to the floor on top of his serape on the floor.

"Do you wanna avoid talking about it? We can talk about other things and ease your mind…" you suggested. He nodded and sighed, laying back and folding his hands over his chest, making himself comfortable in your bed.

"Yeah, that sounds lovely." he commented, staring aimlessly at the TV with the comedy on it "Tell me about your line of work, [Name]."

You both had a rather long conversation about your job and other topics about both your personal lives. McCree told you about his days in the Deadlock gang and how he joined Overwatch. You told him about small daily life things. Nothing too major ever happened in your life besides family deaths and the omnic uprising. You told him about how you had survived through it and what not.

Before you knew it, the show had ended and Jessie had passed out sometime during it. You moved the remaining snacks off the bed and pulled one of the decorative blankets up to cover your friend. You then made yourself comfortable and closed your eyes, falling asleep rather quickly.


End file.
